


Griangst, feat. Sam, most of the time because ✨trauma✨

by Welp_uwu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: I literally will never do tags correctly, Just in general, M/M, Wedding Night, no beta we die like men, okay yeah read now I guess, sam is a prick, uh yeah, woo yeah woo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welp_uwu/pseuds/Welp_uwu
Summary: Basically grinoblade wedding but it focuses on grian bein angery and taur.Also yee I’m bacc, heh bet ya didn’t really miss me-Might be second chapter more focused on the wedding and just explaining, and fluff, I’m not sure...Discord: https://discord.gg/RCk3n7NW
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Griangst, feat. Sam, most of the time because ✨trauma✨

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DepressoExpresso687](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressoExpresso687/gifts).



> Sam warning, I guess  
> OH RIGHT ALSO KOV WARNING BECAUSE RAPE MENTIONS ARE NOT FUN
> 
> Oh yeah problematic nsfwmcyt you aren’t getting food, you fiends, but if you still like to watch people get angry at shitty people then this is indeed the place.

Today was a special day for the two. Finally. After years of being friends, boyfriends, engaged, they finally were having their special day. After so much planning, Techno endlessly worrying and fiddling with small details, the day was finally here. And Grian was terrified. He had invited everyone he wanted, he had announced everything, his break, and everything was in order. But he was still tense. Slowly going into an anxiety attack.

_What if some fan finds the wedding place?_

_What it Techno has been lying for years and just took pity?_

_He doesn’t even know what he would do if Sam-_

Techno put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s gonna be fine, Gri”  
“But-“  
“You. Will. Be. Fine. Everything is okay, okay?”  
“...Okay.”  
“It’s almost time to get dressed, are you ready?”  
“Definitely.”

—

It was finally time for the wedding, and Grian was walking down the aisle. Everyone agreed that Grian looked absolutely fabulous in his long flowing wedding dress with flowers woven into it, and when Grian got to the front, Techno was fighting the urge to just kiss him right there.  
“Woah, you look fabulous, Grian.”  
“Hah, you look dashing as well”

The officiant, annoyedly started the Opening Remarks.

”Hello-“

_*crash*_

Sam came through one of the colored glass windows, as he wasn’t allowed to come in throught the front, thanks to Doc.

 _“Grian! It’s so wonderful to see you again, after such a long time!”_ Sam said with a sickening grin.

Grian just stared in shock, frozen.

_“No hellos, no nothing?? Gree-on I thought we were friends, it’s so impolite to just stare. Anyone else have something to say? Mumbo? Taurtis? Hah! Taur it’s not like you would have anything to say you bipolar degenerate-“_

**“Get the fuck out, sam or I will fucking deck you bitch. Don’t insult Taurtis for something he can’t control.”** Grian said, in a wave of confidence he didn’t expect to have.

_”Woah there, you know you really couldn’t do anything, you really thought you were something now that I’ve been gone so long? You haven’t accomplished shit, and if you tell me you did, you know that isn’t true, little pussy”_

**“Oh good job, Sam but those lies don’t work on me anymore, I mean, look around! You are nothing to me anymore, you don’t deserve shit from me~”** Grian announced with mock, happiness, unsure of whether he could keep up his face of anger.

The onlookers watched in awe as Sam and Grian were arguing, just finding out more and more about the toxic friendship those boys had. Taurtis wanted to jump to Gri’s side, but knew his time, and it wasn’t yet.

_”Oh, really. What about Yandere high? Kingdom of Valor? You wouldn’t have anything without me. You think you are something, and that you could just cut me off? You know you aren’t anything good enough to get to where you are now without me, none of the people here would know you, I mean, this Technoblade guy is undeserving of you! Don’t you see anything?”_

**”Oh I see so much goddamn more than you. You cause so much pain on me, almost killed me, actually were a direct cause to when two people raped me, you filmed it, laughed at me, made sure Taur couldn’t help, you cannot convince me that the life I’m living now is worse than you anymore, I feel safer than I’ve ever felt, even when you still exist”**

_”Oh really?! Please, Grian, look at yourself, yuo. In a dress, you cannot say that you are a lot more than you have always been, a little gay dissapointment, I mean c’mon, Taur was your little toy for so long, I’m surprised he still is here, after you broke up with him? Look at yourself, are you so proud? I can’t believe it, you need to get back in your place, really, matching up with such a great, you deserve to stay where the old mcyt is, not with techno, not with anyone here, really!”_

With that, Grian ran up to Sam and Punched him in the jaw, causing Sam to stumble back, stare at Gri for another second in shock, then turn and run.

 **”What a bitch.”** Grian said under his breath before walking back up to the front. “Shall we continue?”

”...can you explain first?” Techno asked , unsure of Grian's history, as Grian never really talked about it.

”Yeah, I agree, please explain, Grian” Phil said, the best man clearly worried.

”Oh if you really want him to, then I have be involved in this. Gri couldn’t decide between Mumbo and me for a very good reason, you see.”

”...fine, can we get the wedding done first? I’d rather Sam not interfere with another part of my life.”

”Okay, then, I guess onward with the Opening Remarks”

”..Well then. Hello friends and family! Welcome to the union of one..” the officiant started, as sam walked away, with a sore jaw and a bruised ego, but it wouldn’t falter him, as he was still smiling, taking his perch in a nearby tree.

_”One day.”_


End file.
